Recollection
by nearlybandoms
Summary: Violet Brooks was engaged to Sergeant Bucky Barnes before his deployment in the war. Her world practically falls apart at the seams when she hears of Bucky's fall from the train. When the mourning ex-fiancee of the fallen soldier is offered an opportunity to see him again she may be getting more than she bargained for. (Takes place in the first movie and the Winter Soldier)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **1943**

"Tomorrow?" I asked softly, as if questioning it over and over would make the army withdraw their assignments for the 107th infantry. Next to me sat my fiancée of six months, James Buchanan Barnes. He nodded solemnly in response to my previous question.

"We're shipping out for England in the morning." He sighed. We sat in silence for a while, our hands intertwined between us. His thumb traced soft circles over my skin. "I'm sorry, I know it means that we'll have to push back the wedding." He apologized, shaking his head. He furrowed his brow in frustration.

"Bucky, that is the last thing I want you to worry about." I said taking my hand from his and lifting his chin so he was looking at me. He gave me a soft smile before leaning forward and covering my lips with his for a soft, short kiss. He pulled away and smiled softly.

"Let's not make our last day together for a while one spent moping around. Let's do something fun." He suggested suddenly brightening the mood. I grinned and nodded eagerly. "Let's go to the Exposition Howard Stark is putting on tonight. We can invite Steve, it'll be fun." He grinned eagerly.

"Sounds like fun." I smiled back at him. "Should I call Steve?" I offered reaching for the phone.

"No, no. I'll find him. He always goes to the theater at the same time everyday to watch the news. I'm sure I'll find him there." He explained standing and grabbing his cap off the coffee table. He leaned down, seeing as I was still sitting on the couch, and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I love you." He smiled. It was a smile that reached his eyes and changed his entire face.

"I love you too." I cooed. He walked to the door, adjusting the military cap on his head. He was dressed in his uniform, as it was customary for off-duty soldiers to do, especially ones that were shipping out in a day's time.

"I'll be back soon and we can leave around seven. Is that okay?" He asked before walking out the door.

"Yes, that sounds fine." I responded. I heard the heavy wooden door to our apartment close on it's hinges followed by silence. I couldn't stand the silence, it was deafening. I wanted to seem happy for Bucky but I couldn't stand the idea of him leaving for war. It was honorable, fighting for your country, I would miss him terribly though. I wasn't going to let this bring down the mood, however. I stood and walked over to the mantle and turned on the radio. It was on a station with a trumpet-heavy, cheerful tune tinkling through the speakers. Thinking of nothing better to do I walked into Bucky and I's bedroom and opened the closet door. I began shifting through the dresses that were hung up on wire hangers. I found a black short sleeve dress with buttons on the right side of the bodice and skirt that came to just above the knee. I had bought it on a trip with Bucky to Chicago. It was going to be hard living in this apartment alone while Bucky was overseas. Everything here reminded me of him. The picture frames that littered the mantle in the living room and the walls in the entryway, all the gifts we had bought each other.

I started digging through my closet to find a pair of shoes to go with the dress I had chosen for tonight. I found a pair of kitten heels and laid them out with the dress. Once that was done I kicked my heels off and lay down on the bed, on Bucky's side. I breathed in the scent that lingered on his pillow, cherishing it. I knew it would fade soon enough and one of my last reminders of him would be gone. More of these thoughts flitted through my mind until I fell into a light sleep.

I was pulled from my light sleep by a hand falling lightly on my shoulder. I groggily opened one blue eye and saw Bucky sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hi." I yawned and sat up so my eyes met his light blue ones.

"Hi, gorgeous." He said quirking the corner of his mouth in a small smirk. He brought his hand up to my face a brushed a section of wavy brown hair out of my face. Bucky could come off as tough and somewhat cocky and confident on the outside but I knew how he really way, caring and sweet. He really only seemed to show that side of him to Steve and I.

"What time is it?" I asked with a slightly tired edge creeping in.

"About three thirty." Bucky replied glancing at the clock on his nightstand. I realized that I had wasted a few hours that I could have been spending with Bucky. I groaned and let my face fall forward into my hands. "Hey," Bucky chuckled at my melodrama. "What's wrong?" He placed a hand on my back and started rubbing soothingly.

"I wasted time that I could've spent with you." I whined, feeling stupid. Bucky simply laughed and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it reassuringly and pressed a kiss to my knuckles.

"It's okay. We still have plenty of time." He said trying to calm my nerves. I wasn't even the one that should have to be calmed. "Plus, you looked so cute when you were sleeping I didn't want to disturb you." He teased.

I used my free hand to lightly slap his arm. We both started laughing until eventually we were left in the silence, looking at each other. Bucky leaned in a pressed his lips to mine. My lips instantly reacted and started moving with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer and he brought his hands to my waist. We remained like this for a while until I finally pulled away and rested my forehead on his. "We should probably get ready for the Exposition. I'll go start on dinner so we can eat before we go." I stood and walked out to the kitchen. I grabbed the ingredients necessary to make chicken and started to cook.

After about an hour the dinner was finished and I placed the plates full of food on the small dining room table. I sat across the table from Bucky and we ate in comfortable silence. "Violet?" Bucky asked once he had finished his dinner.

"Yeah?" I responded once I had finished my dinner too.

"I just… want to make sure you're okay with waiting to get married. I don't exactly know when I'll be back so… I'd understand if you wanted to…" Bucky sighed but I immediately cut him off by grabbing his hands across the table.

"James Buchanan Barnes, don't ever suggest such a thing. I would wait forever if I had to." I confessed and squeezed his hand.

"Violet Brooks, I am so glad I asked you to marry me." He sighed, letting a dreamy look crawl into his expression.

"Well, I'm glad you asked." I smiled shyly. I stood from my seat and grabbed our plates off the table. After all the dishes were done I changed into the outfit I had set out for tonight. I walked out of the bedroom to find Bucky waiting, sitting on the arm of the couch. "Ready?" I asked fixing my curled hair.

Bucky looked up and quirked the corner of his mouth up in a smile. "You look beautiful." He stood and met me halfway toward the door. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a short kiss.

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself, Sergeant Barnes." I smiled and brushed his shoulders off.

"Let's go get Steve." He grabbed my hand and led me out the door. About 15 minutes later we arrived at Steve's apartment. I felt bad for Steve. He lived alone in a small apartment outside of the city and I imagined it got rather lonely. The three of us caught a taxi to the Expositon, which was incredibly busy.

"This place is amazing." Bucky marveled at the great exhibition that was sprawled out before us.

"I heard Howard Stark is giving a special presentation in the Modern Marvels Pavilion. Let's go." I grabbed Bucky's hand and pulled him through the crowd. I looked back to see if Steve was still trailing behind us. He was close behind but struggling through the crowd.

We managed to get to the front of the crowd. Howard Stark walked out on stage with a microphone and started talking about the car that was standing behind him. He started to remove the wheels but instead of falling it started to float above the ground. A collective 'ah' rang through the crowd and I looked at Bucky to find that he was completely awestruck. A loud crash resonated through the hall and everyone's gaze snapped to the front of the presentation. The car had fallen down and I noticed that Bucky's face fell out of the corner of my eye. I chuckled slightly and squeezed his hand. He was adorable. Stark managed to make a joke out of the whole situation. He soon exited the stage and I turned to face Bucky.

"Let's go find something else to do and… where's Steve?" I paused knitting my brows together and looked around the crowd. A brief look of panic flashed over Bucky's features. A moment of sudden realization occurred and an expression that I couldn't read settled over his features.

"I think I know where he is." Bucky stated wrapping his arm around my waist and guiding me through the crowd. We started back toward the entrance but diverted to the side where there was a small building with the words 'Army Recruitment' printed on the sign hanging outside. I sighed knowing this is exactly where Steve was. We found him inside, looking at his reflection in a picture of a group of army men.

"I'll be right back. I think I should go talk to him." Bucky said releasing my hand and walking over to his friend. I lingered around the building, looking at posters hung up on the walls advertising pleas of enlistment. I managed to make out some parts of their conversation. They weren't exactly quiet in their argument.

"What do you want me to do, collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?" Steve questioned sarcastically.

"Yes, why not?" Bucky pleaded with his best friend.

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky. Bucky, come on, there are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand, this isn't about me." Steve explained, sounding like he was trying to keep a level head.

"All right… cause you got nothing to prove." Bucky said dismissively. They stopped talking for a while. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back." Bucky shook his head and started walking backward towards where I was standing.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Steve teased.

Bucky started walking back toward him. "You're a punk." He said sounding serious but I knew he was joking.

"You're a jerk." Steve responded, reciprocating the hug that Bucky gave him. "Be careful." Steve said watching his best friend walk away. Bucky came and grabbed my hand and we started walking out of the recruitment office. "Don't win the war 'till I get there." Steve joked. Bucky stopped and turned to face his short, blonde headed best friend. He dropped my hand and saluted. We continued walking, Bucky placing his arm around my waist. I turned and gave Steve a small wave and a smile. He returned the smile before turning away and walking back into the office. I briefly caught a glimpse of a man dressed in a dark brown suit and a striped tie. He had on a pair of wire framed glasses and was partially balding with a dark beard to contrast what little greying hair he had. He walked up to Steve and started saying something to him but that's the last that I saw before Bucky and I made it out of the pavilion.

"I worry about him sometimes." Bucky sighed.

I chuckled and rested my head on his shoulder. "I know you do. Don't worry, I'm sure he's gonna be okay."

"I'm going to miss you," I sniffed. "So much." Bucky and I were stood on the curb in front of the taxi waiting to take him to wherever it was he was going to be shipped off. I felt bad for making the taxi driver wait but then again this was the last time I was going to see my fiancée before he went to war.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'm gonna miss you too." He smiled weakly, using the pad of his thumb to wipe a tear off my cheek. His hand remained on my cheek, not wanting to break contact. We stood like this for a moment before I stood up on my toes to connect our lips. Our lips moved in sync for a short time before I pulled away.

"I'll see you soon okay? Then we'll be getting married." He smiled down at me. I nodded and returned the smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered, afraid that if I spoke any louder I might spontaneously burst into tears. "So much."

Bucky stepped away and opened the cab door before grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

I nodded, "I'll see you soon." Bucky gave me a small smile before releasing my hand and climbing in the cab. "I love you." I said just before the door closed.

I saw him mouth _I love you too_ just as the cab pulled away. A part of me wanted to cry seeing that yellow cab pull away, but the strong part of me was telling me not too and that he'd be back, safe and sound soon.

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading my new story! This story will be taking place in The First Avenger and The Winter Soldier and possibly Civil War when it comes out. The first ten or so chapters will take place in and around The First Avenger and then the rest of the story will be set during The Winter Solider. I really appreciate you all taking the time to read this! It means a lot! Please comment what you are thinking about this story and hopefully the next update will be out soon! Talk to you in the next chapter.**

 **\- xlovelylunax**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A few days later I was walking with Steve to the theatre. I had called Steve

and asked him if he wanted to go see a film. I was unbearably lonely and spending time with Steve was the closest that I could get to Bucky. Steve is one of my closest friends as well but he was the only one that knew Bucky as well as I did.

"So, how're you doing?" Steve asked once we started nearing the cinema.

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I feel fine but there's all these little things that I've been noticing, like how it feels to wake up next to someone or just to eat dinner with." I sighed. "How are you doing?'

"Fine, I just try to remember that I've known Bucky. He's a fighter, there hasn't been anything that I haven't seen him get through." Steve replied. His response made me feel slightly better. He was right, Bucky's a fighter.

"You're right." I sighed as we reached the theatre. We found seats in an empty row and sat in the middle. "So, I saw a man in a grey suit come up to you at the recruiting office the other day. What happened with that?" I asked over the noise of other people's conversation.

"He offered me an opportunity to enlist as part of a 'special program.'" He explained adding quotes.

"Steve, that's great. Are you going to enlist?" I asked with a huge grin plastered on my face. I didn't want to see Steve go, that would be my last connection to Bucky going to war too. However, I knew that this was exactly the opportunity he needed to enlist. That's all he'd wanted since the war started.

"Yeah, I'm going to start training in New Jersey next week." He smiled. I could tell he was really happy. Maybe I didn't understand his reasoning but I knew that this was of the utmost importance to him.

"That's great Steve, I'm happy for you." I said softly.

"Thanks, Violet. Hey, maybe I'll even run into Bucky's unit sometime." He said somewhat jokingly but somewhat optimistically,

"Yeah maybe." I replied not knowing what else to say. The lights in the room started to dim, indicating that the movie was about to start. A black and white scene of an American army camp opened up on the screen. It was the news and it always started like this, scenes and propaganda to encourage people to enlist. I watched in slight horror. The scenes in these commercials used to be just that, scenes. It wasn't at all relatable to me but now it terrified me. My fiancée was going to be in the middle of all that.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked pulling me out of my intense focus on the screen.

I shook my head to focus more and looked over at him. "Yeah, I'm okay." I lied. "It's just… hard to believe that you and Bucky are going to be in the middle of that."

"You don't have to worry about us, Violet. I don't even know when I'm going to be deployed." He said quietly.

I sighed and nodded, "You're right." I took a deep breath and focused back on the screen. I was at least partially distracted the entire film, never able to fully focus.

When the movie finished Steve and I decided to go to a small shop to get some food. We sat at a small table that was pushed up against the window. I absentmindedly picked at the food that I had gotten. "So what exactly is this 'special project'?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

Steve leaned back in his chair and knit his brow together. "I'm not really sure, they didn't go into that much detail. They just said that I was a good candidate for something. I guess for research?" He shrugged.

"But what does that mean? Did they say why you were such an exceptional candidate?" I pressed. Steve had been rejected so many times. Why was this time so different than the others.

"No. I don't really care if I'm being brutally honest. As long as it gets me out there on the front lines." Steve said dismissively. I ducked my head and went back to stirring my drink in silence. "You know, you and Bucky are a lot alike."

"How?" I questioned looking up to meet his gaze.

He shrugged. "You just, have the same attitude. There may be some things you don't completely understand but you do care about your friends." We both chuckled.

"Thanks, Steve." I laughed sarcastically.

"I wasn't finished." He said holding up a finger. "You're both stronger and more dedicated than you'd ever know. I mean, you promised to wait for Bucky until he comes back from war. That takes a fair amount of strength."

I quirked the corner of my mouth into a small smile. "What am I supposed to do? I love the dork."

"Well, if it's any consolation to this bleak situation… I know he loves you too." He smiled. I blushed and shook my head uncomfortably.

"You're such a sap, Rogers." I joked and started to clean up my plates and recently emptied cup.

"You're a bigger sap, Brooks." He chuckled and followed suit in cleaning up his food.

We left the restaurant and Steve walked me back to the apartment. We bid each other goodbye. Steve turned to start walking away but I reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a hug. We were just about the same height. "Thanks for being a good friend, Steve. I'll see you soon, okay?" I said pulling away. Steve nodded, giving me a small smile.

"I'll see you soon, Violet." He turned to walk away again but this time I let him walk. I turned and grabbed the keys to Bucky and I's apartment out of my purse, sliding them into the lock and swinging the door open. I tried to spend as little time as possible at the apartment. There was nothing to do without Bucky there. It didn't feel like a home anymore, just a reminder of my fiancée whom I didn't know when I would be seeing again. I set my pocketbook down on the table in front of the couch and sank down into the cushions. Everything here held a reminder of Bucky, some of the only reminders that I still had of him. I couldn't let those slip away too.

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading this story! I have the first eleven chapters written so far so the next update should be up soon! Please review and follow if you're enjoying the story! See you in the next chapter.

 **\- xlovleylunax**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A little more than a week had passed since Steve had left for New Jersey to train. It was late June and prime time to be doing things like going to the beach with friends but instead I tried to occupy my time by running errands or going to see films. I had a part time job as a secretary but I worked only for a few hours three days a week. When I wasn't out and about, however, I was sitting inside reminiscing and feeling sorry for myself. I didn't want to feel this way. I know I don't have much to constitute feeling sorry for myself. I planned on going with some of my friends to help make care packages to send overseas but first, they were dragging me dress shopping. I told them that it is almost pointless to do so because I had no idea when the wedding was even going to happen. A multitude of reasons told me that it was a bad idea but my friends told me that it was just something to take my mind off this whole situation.

I woke up a mere thirty minutes before I was supposed to leave to meet the girls at the dress shop. I could hardly force myself to climb out of bed but the sliver of light shining through the curtains and directly into my eyes convinced me. I picked a collared dress with three-quarter length sleeves, buttons up the bodice, and a skirt that came just below my knees. I ran a comb through my wavy brown hair that I had let grown out considerably.

I finished getting ready just before I heard a knock on the door. I knit my brows together. I didn't know who it would be. I told my friends I would meet them at the dress store. I walked to the front door and swung it open. Behind the heavy door was my friends Alice, Marie, and Norma. "Hi, I… thought I was supposed to meet you there."

"We thought we would come and pick you up to make sure you actually leave." Alice joked smiling slightly. I saw Marie nudge her back.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay. Every time we've seen you since Bucky left you've seemed a bit… disconnected." Marie said more politely than friendly.

"I'm fine… girls. Let's just go to the shops, okay?" I pleaded. They paused for a moment before simultaneously nodding. I followed them out the door and locked it behind us. We managed to hail a taxi even though it was one of the busiest times of the day. I sat in the back next to Norma and Alice and Marie sat in the front. The duration of the ride was mostly silent and if there was any conversation it was between Norma, Alice and Marie. Alice's comment from earlier was really starting to get to me. I didn't want to disconnect from my friends who were some of the only support I had.

Norma offered to pay the driver when he stopped in front of the store. I had passed the store several times before but hadn't paid much mind to it. I plastered a smile on my face to appease my friends. "We're glad you agreed to come, Violet. We know it may be a while before the wedding even happens but we thought at least planning a small part would make you feel better." Alice stopped me in front of the store and turned to face me. My mouth turned into a genuine smile and I gave one of my oldest friends a small hug.

"I appreciate it, I really do. I know I have to stop the pity party if I'm going to get through this. I wouldn't be able to do it without you." I confessed.

"We'll be here with you the whole time." Norma smiled placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go look at dresses." I chided. They all grinned and lead the way into the shop. Elegant white dresses of every style lined the walls and mannequins sat in the window display.

"Hello girls, my name is Rita. Is there anything I can help you with today?" A perky saleswoman with a manufactured smile spread across her face asked walking up to us.

"We're just looking around." I replied pulling my attention away from an off white gown displayed on one of the mannequins.

"Is there a soon to be bride here today?" She continued despite me trying to close the subject.

My three friends all pointed toward me. I blushed and ducked my head, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden attention. "Well, congratulations. When is the big day, may I ask?" Rita questioned in her overly enthusiastic voice.

I paused to consider how to answer the question. "We don't really know… there's not a set date."

"Do you have any idea where it will be? If it's indoors you can work with any style but if it's outdoors that's a bit more limiting." She continued.

"None of it is really planned." I shrugged.

"Her fiancée is stationed overseas. They didn't get to plan any of the wedding before he left." Alice butted in. I shot her a quick glare to which she just shrugged.

"I'm sorry to hear that. When was he deployed?" Rita inquired knitting her brow together sympathetically.

"Earlier last month." I responded feeling my heart rate quicken. I always got anxious when people asked me about Bucky.

"Well, I pray for his safe return." She sympathized.

"Thank you. It means a lot." I said kindly.

"Well, I'll leave you four to your shopping and if you have an questions feel free to ask." She put her manufactured smile again.

"Thank you so much." I said as she turned to walk away.

"Violet, this would look amazing on you." Marie chided from the corner where she was inspecting a cream colored dress that appeared to be made out of silk that fell straight to the floor where the excess fabric pooled on the ground. There was a belt that had a small, jeweled broach across the middle and two panels of fabric crossed to form the bodice and the sleeves covered the shoulders.

"This is gorgeous." I marveled feeling the fabric of the skirt.

"If you like it so much you should just get it. Be optimistic. There's nothing wrong with getting the dress." Norma pleaded.

I smiled at her and considered it. "I don't know guys. It just seems a little too early to…" I started to object but was cut off by the sound of glass shattering. I whipped around to see a figure falling through the front display of the store. The figure sat up and I caught a brief glimpse of their face. They bore a striking resemblance to Steve but he was about a foot taller and much stronger than Steve. I couldn't help but wonder however.

"I'll be r-right back." I stuttered keeping my eyes on the figure that had crashed through the window.

"Violet, where are you going?" Alice questioned. I paid no mind to their objections and ran out of the store. I got outside just in time to see the stranger turn a corner. They seemed to be following a taxi. I spotted a passing taxi and flagged it down. I clambered into the back seat as fast as I could.

"Take the next right up here." I said urgently.

The driver seemed to sense the urgency and drove quickly away from the spot. Once we took the next right I caught a glimpse of the taxi with something on top of it. "See that taxi up there?" I questioned pointing through the windshield. "Follow that."

I sat back in my seat and started to chew on my nail nervously. We followed the taxi for a while before the driver hopped out and the pursuit started on foot. I found a bill in my purse and handed it to the taxi.

"Pull over here." I informed him. I climbed out of the cab and followed the chase until we came upon a dock. The driver had since disappeared and the one that had crashed through the window was jumping into the water. I stood in awe as they quickly reemerged, the driver being hoisted up by the stranger. They were saying something to each other but I couldn't tell what.

The stranger released the driver's collar with a confused expression engraved on his face. I was finally able to get a clear look at the stranger when they lifted their face to assess the growing crowd. It was Steve.

"Steve!" I called from the crowd. His head snapped toward the sound and his eyes widened when they reached me.

"Violet?" He questioned, standing and walking toward me. My jaw dropped in awe. He looked so much different than the last time I saw him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders despite the fact that they could barely fit around them.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you?" I questioned once we pulled away form each other.

"Uhm… the army, I guess. It was that special project I was telling you about." He explained very vaguely.

"What… I mean… how?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm not exactly sure. All I know is it's some kind of serum to create a 'super soldier'. That's basically all they told me." He chuckled and shrugged. I was still awestruck.

"It's great to see you." I grinned, feeling the happiest I had since Steve left.

"Good to see you too." He said politely. I opened my mouth to say something but a woman with short, curly red hair and a man wearing a military uniform interrupted us. They called out for him and he turned to talk to them. They started a conversation which seemed to be pretty intense so I decided it would be best to walk away. I made my way back to the dress shop, slowly but surely, and found my friends pacing nervously outside the store.

"Oh my goodness, Violet! Where did you go?" Marie sighed in relief but immediately started questioning me.

"I… I saw Steve. I'm sorry, I just had to know that it was actually him." I apologized.

"Was it actually him?" Norma questioned.

I nodded, confirming their question. "The extremely tall and muscular person that crashed through the store window was Steve Rogers?" Alice asked incredulously. I nodded furiously. The shock that they felt was what had overtaken me minutes ago.

"He's certainly changed a lot." Alice observed.

I quirked the corner of my mouth into a smile and simply said, "Yes, he's a soldier now."

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading this story and all the support you've given it! Sorry this update took a little longer than usual, I'm going back to school in a few days so I won't be able to update as frequently but I will try to update again as soon as possible! Please follow/favorite/review and all that jazz if you're enjoying the story, it really helps me know what you all are thinking about the story so far. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-xlovelylunax**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A couple weeks had gone by since I had seen Steve running through the streets of New York. I had been spending more time with Norma, Marie, and Alice when I wasn't at work, which was more often than not. They somehow convinced me to go back to the store and purchase the dress. I had stored it behind a panel in the closet where we stored our nicest clothes and belongings. It was like a safe.

Early one morning I sat on the couch of the apartment reading a book with a cup of tea. The sun had just risen over the New York City skyline. I had woken early and not been able to fall asleep. This happened all the time and I would fall asleep listening to the steady sounds of Bucky's breathing. Obviously that was out of the question so instead of trying for hours to fall back asleep I decided to just get on with my day. I paged through the book that I had found on our bookshelf. Bucky always raved about it and tried to get me to read it but I never got the chance. I guess now was as good a time as any.

I turned one of the pages and felt something fall out of the book and into my lap. I set the book down opened onto the page I left off on. I picked the piece of fallen paper off my lap. It was folded into fourths so I carefully unfolded each square. It revealed a picture of Bucky and I at Coney Island. It was taken a few years ago on one of our earliest dates. We had been together for about two years before Bucky proposed six months ago.

I smiled at the small picture. The fact that Bucky used this picture to mark his place in his favorite book reassured me. I let my head fall back onto the cushions of the couch and thought about that day. Bucky made me ride the cyclone and told me I had been just as terrified as when he made Steve ride it. I then made him buy me cotton candy and do a bunch of cheesy carnival stuff. One of those cheesy carnival things included taking that very picture. It started off as a pretty standard picture until at the last minute Bucky leaned down and kissed me. That moment was captured in this picture.

My eyes lazily drifted shut and eventually I fell into a light sleep. I awoke a few hours later to the shrill ringing of the glossy black telephone next to the couch. I quickly pulled myself out of my sleepy state and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Violet, it's Norma." My friend's voice rung through the receiver. "I was calling to see if you wanted to go to the USO show today."

I thought about it for a second before answering, "Yeah sure, I read about it in the paper. It sounds like fun. When does it start?"

"It starts at five. Would you want to meet for an early dinner and we can go together?" Norma offered.

"Sure, how about we meet at the little café around the corner that we had lunch at a few months ago?" I offered back.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there around four." Norma said decisively.

"Okay, I'll see you then." I smiled and hung up. I knew some people that had seen the USO shows and they said they were pretty entertaining so I figured that would be fun, a nice distraction. It seemed that lately I was looking for more and more distractions.

A few hours later Norma and I were walking from the café where we had eaten to the theatre that the USO show was being held in. There was a large crowd gathered outside the door. I could see some posters plastered outside. There was a person on the poster but there were too many people standing in front of it and it was too far away so I could make out all the details. I did see the marquis read in bold, black letters 'Captain America'.

"Have you heard anything about this show?" I inquired knitting my brows together.

Norma shrugged, "Just that they're trying to sell bonds." I nodded and went back to focusing on the moving line. Eventually we made it in the doors and Norma showed the ushers the tickets she had purchased earlier. We picked seats near the front amongst the families. We had only been sitting for about five minutes when a trumpet introduced a bright and happy tune. Groups of girls marched on stage in formation, in sync with one another's step. Seconds later a man in a red, white and blue costume came stumbling through the curtains. The showgirls started to march in place and sing a bright tune. He quickly regained his composure and glanced at the metal shield he wore on his arm.

"Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank but there's still a way all of us can fight." The man spoke in rhythm with the song while reading from what was probably a slip of paper attached to the back of his shield. My attention piqued when I heard the man on stage's voice. It sounded extremely familiar but I couldn't place his face because a mask covered half of it.

I squinted at the stage, trying to make out more details. The more they spoke the more familiar they felt. Norma tapped my arm, pulling me out of my focused state. I looked over at her and she gestured for me to lean in. "Is that Steve?" She asked in my ear. My jaw slackened and my eyes widened as I realized that's exactly who it was. I started nodding furiously and went back to focusing on the show, still awestruck by the sudden realization.

I couldn't believe that was Steve. It was the same person I had chased through the streets of New York just weeks prior. How he could've ended up performing in USO shows was a mystery to me. The message he was sending was that simply buying a slip of paper you could greatly impact the war but I knew that all he wanted was to actually be out on the front lines. The show went on, full of music and dancing. Steve punched Hitler a few times. When they all left the stage a representative walked out on stage and announced the 'amazing' opportunity to meet Captain America after the show. Norma and I stood and walked out of the theatre. There was a small line of people gathering in the lobby waiting to meet Captain America. Norma started pulling me out of the theatre all together. I resisted and she turned around and gave me a confused look. "Why are you stopping?"

"I wanna see Steve." I said simply.

"You want to wait in line with the children to meet a guy dressed in tights?" She asked raising her brow at me. I nodded simply.

"Steve's my friend and I don't know when the next time I'll see him will be. That's how war works." I stated. Norma shrugged.

"Okay, but do you mind if I leave?" She asked trying to sound polite.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you soon, okay?" I smiled letting her know it was okay for her to leave. She smiled and nodded.

"Bye for now, Violet." Norma sighed, turning on her heel and walking out of the theatre.

I walked over to the line and stood in the very back. I allowed people with kids, which was the vast majority, to go in front of me so I might have a bit more time to talk to Steve. The line moved relatively fast. There wasn't much talking involved, just posing for a picture then writing down on a slip of paper where to send the respective prints to when they were developed. I ended up being the last person in line so when I got to Steve he looked relatively tired and like he just wanted this whole thing to be over. He smiled painfully and somewhat awkwardly for each picture. I laughed at the fact that Steve was now this 'new and improved' version of himself but deep down he was still the same kid from Brooklyn.

The person in front of my finally took their kids and stepped up on the platform to take their picture. The kids were rather uncooperative so it took a minute to get them to stand still for the picture. Once they left to buy their bonds and sign the sheet of paper I could see Steve release a breath of relief. I chuckled and stepped onto the platform as I had been instructed to. Steve turned his head to look at me and his eyes widen. I could see a blush of slight embarrassment color Steve's cheeks.

"Violet." He greeted me quietly.

"Steve, great performance." I smiled, taking my place next to my friend for the picture.

Steve huffed out a sigh and simply said, "Thanks." I let out a small laugh, which caused Steve to laugh as well. This started a chain of laughter and the camera caught us laughing and grinning just as we had before the whole war started. The same USO representative that had announced the chance to meet Captain America after the show then came up to us and started urging me to move on and buy the bonds.

"Can we talk for a minute, please? She's the last person in line, sir." Steve pleaded. The representative considered this for a second before nodding hesitantly.

"So, Star Spangled Man With A Plan, how did you end up performing in the USO shows?" I asked with a slight teasing tone.

"That story about the chase in New York City made it to the papers and I guess they just decided to make Captain America the new public hero. I don't feel like much of a hero though." He scoffed and looked down at his boots.

"Ehhh, I think you're pretty heroic." I smiled trying to make him feel better.

"I'm wearing tights." He sighed and gave me a serious look. We looked at each other for a moment before erupting in laughter. I hadn't laughed much since Bucky and Steve left so it was nice to finally find something to laugh about again.

When the laughter died down we were left in comfortable silence. "So, have you heard anything, anything at all, about Bucky or the 107th?" Steve shook his head and sighed.

"No I haven't. I'm sorry, Violet. I know you're worried about him. Trust me, I am too." He smiled sympathetically.

"Just… if you hear anything will you let me know? Call me or write me or something." I begged desperately.

"Of course, Violet. There's not a person I would tell before I told you." He smiled down at me. I smiled back and reached up on the tips of my toes to wrap my arms around him. He hugged me back but I could tell he had to restrain himself to keep from crushing me.

"I have to get home. I'll see you soon, Steve." I released him and stepped away.

"Well, with the way things have been going I think you're right." He grinned. I laughed slightly and shook my head.

"Bye for now, Steve." I smiled at him.

"Bye, Violet." He replied and gave me a final parting smile. I stepped off the platform and went over to the desk where you bought the bonds. I purchased a few and picked up the pen to write my address for where to send the prints. I considered it for a second. Under the deliver to column I simply wrote 'Captain America'. Next to it I wrote, "Show this to Bucky if you ever get the chance to see him." I set the pen down, smiled at the lady behind the desk, and walked out of the theater. I hoped Bucky would be able to see those pictures.

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it took me a while to update. I have up until the thirteenth chapter written so I'll try to make updates more regular. Let me know what you all think of the story in the comments and reviews! Favorite and follow if you're enjoying it! It really helps me know what to do better and what I'm doing well in my writing. I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **\- xlovelylunax**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Cold fall weather made lonely days seem even lonelier. The clouds that covered the Manhattan city skyline made it look as if a torrential downpour was about to start. It had been three months since I had seen Steve. It was now late October, about to become November. I hadn't heard from Steve or Bucky or anything involving the 107th. I did, however see all the cheesy films that Steve was in. Whether it was him leading an attack on a Nazi camp or running through a jungle those little movies always managed to cheer me up. There hadn't been any released recently, however, which meant less and less contact or information coming through about what was actually happening, even if it was a dramatic interpretation with cheesy effects.

I thought about all of this as I sat in a cold booth in a small diner in the city. I came here a lot, even if it was by myself. I came here mainly for the jukebox. I never chose any music for it to play but I would sit and wait for someone to. Music was a calming break from reality in a time where the reality of things seemed inescapable. I used the small cup of tea that was emanating warmth to warm my hands. I was not looking forward to winter. The whole city practically froze and everyone tried to play the snow into some kind of romantic situation to brighten the dreary weather. I guess if that's how you're supposed to brighten that situation it would remain dark and dreary for me.

I finished my tea and scooted out of the booth. I had already paid for the drink so I just walked out with saying anything to anyone else. I started walking down the sidewalk, which was relatively uncrowded. I pulled my jacket closer around me and hunched my shoulders to cover more of my neck with the scarf I had draped around it.

I was about halfway back to the apartment when I felt a drop of water fall on my head. I huffed a sigh and looked at the street to see if there were any oncoming cabs. There were no cabs to be seen and very little traffic. I stepped under an awning of a nearby store hoping for some shelter. I had to wait about ten minutes until I saw a single cab appear. I rushed out from under the awning into the downpour outside and managed to hail the cab. The driver pulled over hastily to the curb and only allowed me a few seconds to climb in. I hastily told him the address and he started to drive. I sat in the backseat simply gazing out at the passing city until the buildings started getting more and more familiar. We reached the apartment building and I quickly handed the cabbie the required sum of money before clambering out of the cab. A sigh of relief came from my lips as I entered the building.

I walked over to the elevator and pressed the call button. I heard the gears and cables in the elevator shaft click into motion. The doors opened to reveal the operator standing in the same position that he does all day. Bucky and I have lived here for so long that he and the other operators know exactly what floor to go to, the same goes for the other residents. The attendant pressed the button for the fifth floor and closed the door.

I leaned against the wall and waited for the elevator to stop on the correct floor. The elevator finally stopped and the attendant opened the door. "Thank you." I smiled before stepping out of the elevator.

"Have a good day, Mrs. Barnes." He said politely. I stopped dead in my tracks hearing him call me Mrs. Barnes. I turned to look at him but the elevator doors had already closed. I shook off the strange encounter and walked to my front door. I pulled my key out of my purse and struggled to get it to turn in the lock. Each time I tried it would just remain stuck. Out of frustration I mumbled some angry phrases to myself. I heard the click of a lock but it wasn't to my door. It was the door to my neighbor's apartment.

"Oh, Violet! I'm glad I caught you." The elderly woman, Mrs. Brown, that lived next door to us called out to me. I turned my head and saw her walking slowly toward me. I met her in the middle.

"Hi Mrs. Brown. How can I help you?" I smiled sweetly at her.

"I got your mail again." She said handing me a stack of envelopes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Brown." I thanked her taking the envelopes from her.

"You're welcome, dear." She sang in her frail voice. I turned to go try my luck with the lock again. "You're fiancée, he's in the army right?" She asked causing me to turn around.

"Uhm, yes… he is. Why do you ask?" I inquired trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Oh, just wondering is all. Have a nice day, dear." She bid me goodbye and returned to her apartment. I turned away from my second of strange, Bucky related occurrences that day and headed back to my apartment. I tried the lock one more time and thankfully it worked.

I pushed the door open and started flipping through the envelopes. There were several of them, which was kind of odd. We didn't normally get much mail. I was just about to flip to the last envelope when the phone started to ring. I quickly swung the door shut and threw the envelopes on the table. I picked the receiver up off the side table next to the couch and pressed it to my ear.

It turned out to be a wrong number and I sighed once I set the phone down on the base. I was hoping it would have been one of my friends, who had made very little effort to talk to me recently. I think I was being such a downer that they no longer wanted to associate with me… great. I walked back over to the counter and picked the envelopes up, which were now sprawled out on the tiled island. I picked one up and opened it. It was a water bill. I opened the next one. It was a letter from my aunt. I opened each letter until there was just one left. It was flipped over so the address was facing front but it had a very official looking seal enclosing it. I picked it up and ran my fingers over the embossed seal. I flipped it over in my hands and read the address. It was from Europe and from the army. My mind immediately started racing. What was going on? Was it from Bucky or Steve? Was it _about_ Bucky or Steve? I ripped it open quickly and pulled out the slightly torn piece of paper. My eyes read it over but my mind had a hard time comprehending what I was reading.

 _To the Family of Sergeant Barnes:_

 _I regret to inform you, Sergeant James B. Barnes, went missing behind enemy lines during a battle at Azzano, Italy. As a result I must declare Sergeant Barnes killed in action. Our deepest condolences go to his family and friends in these dark times._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Colonel Chester Phillips_

I could feel my heart breaking with every word. By the time I finished the letter my hands were shaking and tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. I shook violently and I felt my knees buckle beneath me. I fell to the floor on my knees and didn't bother to stand up. My entire world was falling apart at the seams. I gasped for air but I wasn't able to catch my breath. Violent sobs wracked my body and with each passing minute they just got worse and worse.

I remained like that for longer than I realized, hunched over, sobbing into the palms of my hands on the floor of our kitchen. By the time I ran out of tears to cry it was dark outside and I had moved to the couch. I pulled my face out of my hands and wiped the final tears off my cheeks. I was beside myself. I had absolutely no idea what to do. I did the first thing that came to mind and walked into Bucky and I's room, or what used to be _our_ room. I opened the closet and slid away the panel that was hidden behind an old dresser. I reached back as far as I could before my hand came in contact with a piece of plastic. I grabbed the garment bag and pulled it out of the small space. I set the bag down on the bed and unzipped it to reveal the gorgeous dress I had purchased months earlier. I ran my fingers over the soft fabric and began to picture the wedding I had been dreaming of since I was a little girl. Tears started to fill my eyes but I preempted another breakdown by quickly zipping the bag and shoving it back into the closet.

I walked back into the living room and sank into the couch cushions. I stared blankly at the wall in front of me, feeling broken. I absentmindedly picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. The shrill metallic ringing that came through the receiver continued for a while before the line eventually cut off. I realized then that I had dialed Steve's home phone number. I slammed the phone down on the base and began to dial a different number. This time the metallic ringing only sounded twice before a voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Hello?" The familiar feminine voice rang through the earpiece.

I paused for a second, unsure of how strong my voice would be if did try to speak. "Eleanor?" My voice quivered.

"Violet? Is that you?" The feminine voice inquired.

"Y-yes… it is." I mumbled.

"Violet, what's wrong?" She worried.

I couldn't respond for if I knew I actually said it aloud that I would be accepting it. I knew I would turn into a blubbering, uncomprehendable mess. "C-can you come over? I… I need my sister." I managed to choke out.

"I'll be over as soon as I can, okay?" She accepted my plea.

"Okay." And with that the line went dead. My sister, Eleanor, was my confidant and closest friend. She recently graduated college so she wasn't here very much in the past but now she's back. She was two years older than me, just like Bucky. I simply sat on the couch until I heard a knock on my door. I stood and walked to the dark painted wood door. The heavy door swung open to reveal my sister. I hadn't seen her since she returned from college but she looked exactly the same. Her light brown hair was parted down the side and the front section of her hair curled back and pinned up with the bottom layer of her hair curled and fell over her shoulders like all the famous actresses were wearing. Her green eyes sparkled with worry. We remained like this for a second before my face started to contort as if I was going to start crying again. She immediately stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. We stepped back inside the apartment and let the door swing shut.

I returned the hug and let the tears forming in my eyes begin to fall. My tears turned into soft sobs and Eleanor pulled away and led me to the couch. "Vi, what's wrong? What's happened?" She asked with fear lacing every syllable.

I struggled to pull myself together but when I finally stopped the tears I sucked in a few shaky breaths and finally managed to choke out, "Bucky… he…" I began crying again.

"Violet, what happened with Bucky? Is he alright?" She pressed. I shook my head no. I pulled my hands out of her grip and walked to the kitchen. I picked the torn and tear soaked piece of paper off the floor and walked over to my sister. I handed her the paper and sat down on the couch, allowing myself to regroup. Her eyes nervously flitted over the words and I saw her jaw drop in disbelief. When she finished reading she tossed the paper aside and immediately pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Violet. I can't imagine what you're going through right now." She mumbled close to my ear. I convinced myself not to cry. If I cried anymore I might faint.

"I don't need you to pity me, I just need you to be my sister for now." I confessed quietly.

"I will be here for as long as you need me to be." She smiled softly setting a hand on top of mine, which were folded in my lap.

"Thank you, Elle." I sighed.

"Of course, Vi." She replied. "That's what sisters are for."

 **A/N: Whoop Whoop, another update. Sorry the storyline of** ** _The First Avenger_** **is moving so fast but it just means we can get to** ** _The Winter Soldier_** **sooner and that means more Bucky. Thank you all for the support and for reading! The next update will be up soon. See you all in the next chapter.**

 **\- xlovelylunax**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The sun peaking through the curtains of my bedroom window told me it was time to get up for the day. Every fiber of my being resisted and it hurt to move. I turned over on my stomach and buried my face into the pillow my head rested on. I had slept on Bucky's side of the bed. His scent still lingered on the pillow but I knew it would soon begin to fade. I breathed deeply and exhaled slowly.

I heard the door to the bedroom swing open. I rolled over to face the door and saw Eleanor walking in with a tray. She gave me a smile and set it down on the bed next to me. This is what she had done for the past three days. I was so lucky to have my sister standing next to me through this whole ordeal. My heart still felt crushed and I struggled to pull myself out of bed each day. The only people I'd told so far were Eleanor, my parents, and my brother, Thomas. They had come and gone each day but the only time Eleanor had left the apartment was to change clothes.

"Thanks, Elle." I mumbled just loud enough so she could hear me. I sat up in bed and pulled the plate of eggs and sausage onto my lap. I used the fork that was sat on the edge of the tray to pick at the food. My appetite had basically disappeared which I felt bad about because Eleanor worked so hard on cooking fantastic meals but I could hardly bring myself to eat any.

"For what?" My sister questioned whilst picking a piece of egg off my plate that she knew I wouldn't eat.

"Being here for me." I sighed and flopped back down into the pillows.

"Of course, sis. There's no way I was going to leave you alone during this." She smiled and put her hand on mine. "However, I do think that it would benefit you to just go outside and do something." She stood and walked to the window. She pulled the curtains open and the bright sunlight that sharply contrasted my mood hit my face.

I rolled over and burrowed deeper into the covers on the bed. "C'mon little sis. Bucky wouldn't want you to just sit around and mope. He'd want you to get on with your life." She tried desperately to convince me.

"How would you know that?" I grumbled letting an edge of anger infiltrate my tone.

"Because I knew Bucky too and I know that he cares about you and this is not what is best for you." She pushed.

I rolled my eyes and sat up, knowing she was right. "Fine." I grumbled. "Can I show you something?" I inquired. My sister nodded, making her unstyled hair bounce.

I swung the covers off my leg and stood from the bed I had spent so much of my time in for the past few days. The doors to the closet creaked as they slid open. I pushed away the panel of wood at the back of the small space. I grabbed the plastic covering for the second time that week and brought out the garment bag. I laid it out on the unmade bed and zipped it down. My sister's jaw went slack and her eyes widened when she saw the silken white dress.

She reached out and ran her fingers along the smooth fabric. "This is… beautiful, Violet." She marveled.

"Thank you." I sighed and sat down on the opposite side of the white dress.

"Did you buy this for…" she began but then quietly trailed off realizing what she was about to ask.

"For Bucky and I's wedding?" I finished for her. "Yes, I did." I sighed.

"It's beautiful… it that's any consolation." She said softly.

I gave my sister a small, reassuring smile, "Thank you, Elle."

"Let's go to the supermarket. I'll make dinner for tonight." She suggested zipping the bag closed and putting it back in the closet for me.

"I thought I just went to the supermarket." I mumbled trying to remember for myself.

"Well your refrigerator is nearly empty so I would say you probably haven't gone in a week." She offered.

I started to think back and realized she was right. I hadn't gone shopping in a while. "Okay," I agreed reluctantly. "Let me get ready and we'll leave."

"I'll be waiting outside." Eleanor smiled and walked out of the room. I picked out something to wear and dressed quickly, not paying much attention to my hair or appearance in general. When I was ready I walked out to the kitchen and saw Eleanor leaning against the counter with her hands behind her back.

"Why do you look so happy?" I asked with a disdainful tone.

She looked like she was about to burst and she had a huge smile plastered on her features. She remained like this for a second before finally relaxing and revealing what she was holding behind her back. She produced a cream colored envelope and pushed it into my hands. I looked at the envelope and saw that it resembled that which I had received not a week a go. I flipped it over and hastily peeled off the seal. I pulled the letter out more carefully than I had before and began to scan the words.

 _To the Family of Sergeant Barnes,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that Sergeant James B. Barnes has been recovered from behind enemy lines and we have withdrawn our statement of the Sergeant being killed in action. We offer our deepest apologies for any misunderstanding and grief our previous letter may have caused._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Colonel Chester Phillips_

I felt tears start to well in my eyes as I hungrily read and re-read the letter several times to make sure it was true. "He's okay." I said simply.

"What?" Eleanor questioned incredulously.

"Bucky, they found him! He's alive." I cried. Eleanor grinned and rushed over to me, wrapping her arms around my torso. I returned the hug and squeezed her shoulders tightly. Tears of pure joy flowed down my face. I heard a soft plunk on the tiled floor. I pulled away and saw a slightly torn and frayed piece of paper had fallen on the floor. I bent down and picked it up off the ground.

"What is it?" Eleanor questioned.

"I don't know. It must have fallen out of the envelope." I shrugged. I unfolded the letter and was shocked to see it was scrawled in Steve's messy handwriting.

 _Dear Violet,_

 _I'm so sorry you had to endure the grief of thinking that Bucky had been lost in battle. I know how vague the letters sent by the army can be so I thought you deserved a full explanation. The 107_ _th_ _infantry was captured by a secret Nazi science division called H.Y.D.R.A in Italy. They took them as hostages and forced them to work at a factory. I'm not quite sure what exactly they were meant to be manufacturing but that's beside the point. I was in Europe touring with the USO shows and I got word of their capture as the condolence letters were being sent out. I went by myself and rescued the men. Bucky was in isolation and he was incredibly weak. He hasn't explained much of what happened but I figure that in time the truth with come out. We have returned to the base safely so there is no need to worry for the time being._

 _I'm sorry I didn't write sooner. I can't imagine what the past few days must have been like for you. I'll make sure that once Bucky feels strong enough he writes to you. I know he misses you more than you could ever know and I'm sure the same goes for you. You'll be hearing from us soon._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Steve_

"It's from Steve. It's basically explaining what happened to Bucky." I shrugged. Eleanor took the piece of paper from my hand and read it over.

"You're lucky to have a friend like Steve." She commented and handed me back the letter.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"I'm glad that Bucky's safe." She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Me too."

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all for the feedback and support! Keep on reviewing/following and such and I'll try to have a new update up soon! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **\- xlovelylunax**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **1944**

A year had gone by since I had received the first letter about Bucky from the military. I hadn't received any letters about him since. I had, however, received letters from him and Steve. We wrote to each other as often as we could. Steve had started an elite group called the Howling Commandos. They worked to take down H.Y.D.R.A bases across Europe. Once they successfully got rid of another base that was typically when I would receive a letter. That was really the only free time that they had to write. I cherished every letter, no matter how long it was.

I had started making a point to spend more time with my family. My brother Thomas' wife, Evelyn, had a daughter who they named Jane. If I ever didn't have anything to do for a day I would offer to babysit her so Thomas and Evelyn could have some time to themselves. I enjoyed being around them, it gave me a taste of what it was like to have your own family.

Eleanor had started going steady with a boy named Henry pretty soon after the whole incident with the letters. I could tell that they were really in love. They had even moved in together in an apartment in the city. Their apartment was only a few minutes away from Bucky and I's apartment so I was able to see her more frequently.

One bright Monday morning I was standing in the kitchen preparing scrambled eggs and sausage. I couldn't cook much but I had picked up on cooking more after Bucky left so by now I was pretty adequate. This was one of the dishes that I had been able to prepare before Bucky left and he told me that it was pretty good. I liked to imagine that I was making it for Bucky and I.

I had finished cooking and dished up a serving for myself. I set my plate down on the table and a glass of water alongside. The sound of the wooden chair legs scraping against the wooden floor overshadowed the metallic ringing of the phone. It wasn't until I was about to sit down that I heard the shrill clanging. I rushed over to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" I answered quickly.

"Violet, it's Eleanor." The feminine voice answered from the other end of the line.

"Hello, dear sister. How are you?" I asked in a perky voice.

"I'm very well, actually. Is it possible that you are free for lunch this afternoon?" She inquired sounding very excited about something.

"I have to go to work at two-thirty so is it possible that it could be before then?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." She obliged.

"Then that sounds good. What time should I be over at?" I inquired.

"How does twelve thirty sound?" She offered.

"That sounds great. I'll be over then." I smiled.

"I'll see you then, sister." The line cut off and I set the phone down on the base. I went back to the table and resumed eating my breakfast. I was excited for lunch at Eleanor's. I figured I should bring a pie or another dish. My pie baking skills weren't top notch but it was better than nothing.

A few hours later I was in a cab to my sister's apartment. The cabbie pulled up along the building and I paid him the fair plus a little extra. My sister came to answer the door almost immediately after I knocked. "Vi!" She cheered and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and patted her back.

"Thank you for having me over." I thanked her and placed the pie on the counter.

"Violet, dear. Come say hi to your mother." I saw my mom stand from the couch followed by my father. I grinned and them and walked over to them. My mother wrapped me in a warm embrace followed by my father, who I had to stand on my tip toes to reach his height.

"Are Thomas, Evelyn and Jane here yet?" I inquired setting my purse down on the couch.

"Not quite yet but we think they'll be here soon and then we'll eat." My mother smiled and motioned for me to sit next to her on the couch. We engaged in pleasant small talk until there was a knock on the front door. Eleanor stood and rushed to the door, her heels clicking against the wood floors. We watched as the doors swung open to reveal my brother, his wife, and his infant daughter all with big smiles plastered across their faces. I grinned seeing my family all together in one space. I stood to greet them. Jane started bouncing up and down in her mothers arms and reaching toward me. I walked to them and Evelyn handed me her daughter. "Hello, Evelyn." I smiled at my sister-in-law. "And hello Janie." I cooed at the small baby. She smiled and put both her hand on my face in little fists. I greeted my brother and followed the family over to the couch. Jane sat on my lap and entertained herself by attempting to clap.

"Should we eat?" Violet asked after we had all caught up with each other.

"Yes!" I cheered and stood from the couch, handing Jane to my brother. We all took a seat at the crowded table and waited for the food to be set out and to say grace. We all served ourselves and began eating. I helped Evelyn feed Jane small spoonfuls of peas. I was cooing at the baby when I realized the entire table had gone silent except for me. I turned and saw every pair of eyes focused on me. "Am I missing something?" I laughed and ate a spoonful of potatoes.

"We just wanted to talk, see how things are going." My mother said politely folding her hands in front of her.

"With just me?" I asked skeptically.

Everyone exchanged weary glances and settled their gazes back on me. "We just, wanted to know how you're holding up… with Bucky being gone and all." Thomas spoke up for the first time.

"I'm fine." I said knitting my brows together, wondering why this was suddenly coming up.

"Are you okay with him being gone?" My mother chimed in again.

"I mean… would I prefer to have him here, yes. Do I mind him being gone? Not really." I shrugged.

"What about postponing the wedding?" Eleanor asked quickly as if keeping it in for so long was going to make her burst at the seams.

"I love him so waiting doesn't really bother me." I said firmly. "Why is this just now coming up?"

"We're just worried about you. You're 25 years old and… there's no telling when the war will end." My mother added the last part tentatively.

"Are you saying I should break off my engagement because by the time Bucky gets back I might be too old?" I questioned in an incredulous tone.

No one spoke; I think they were too afraid to. I looked around the table at all the familiar faces that now seemed foreign and hostile. "Yes, that is what we're saying." My father added for the first time. I stared at him with wide eyes, unable to believe what I was hearing. I thought he would be the one to remain on my side.

I shook my head and tried to think of something to say. "I love him." Was all I could think of to say.

"You're a beautiful young lady," my mother smiled at me. "I'm sure you could find someone you love just as much as Bucky." She tried to reason. I felt my anger spike and I tried to restrain myself from yelling at them.

"I don't understand, you all love Bucky." I said weakly.

"We do honey, we truly do. We just don't think it's in your best interest to remain with him." My mother added.

I scoffed and scooted my chair out with a loud screech. "Excuse me, I think I need to go home now." I said simply, standing to grab my purse of the couch and walking over to the door.

"Violet, wait." Eleanor stood from the table and grabbed my wrist before I could leave.

"What, Eleanor?" I questioned, turning around and yanking my hand away sharply.

"I saw what it did to you when you thought Bucky had died. I don't ever want to see you go through that again." She said almost tearfully.

"What makes you so sure I will?" I shouted at her, feeling tears fill my eyes.

"War is dangerous, Violet!" She shouted back but lowered her voice shakily when she reached the last syllable of my name.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes and preempted a tear falling from my eyes by wiping it away with the back of my hand. "He's going to be fine. I believe he is." I sniffed and turned, opening the door. This time Eleanor let me go. A sudden pang of guilt washed over me and I turned to face my family. "I love you all. Thank you for being worried about me but… I love Bucky and I'm willing to wait for him." I said simply. I only focused on my mother, who set her lips in a straight line and nodded solemnly. I turned and walked out the door, letting it close behind me. The entire way home I sat in contemplative silence. When I reached the apartment I sat down on the couch and stared at the painting that was hung above the fireplace. There was a framed picture of Bucky and I that caught my eye on top of the mantle. I stood and retrieved it, sitting back down.

The picture was of Bucky and I the night we got engaged. We were both beaming, wearing matching smiles. Bucky's arm was around my waist, pulling me close to him. My body was turned toward him, the hand adorned with the new engagement ring rested on his chest. I missed being able to be close to him, feeling secure. I didn't realize I was crying until a tear fell on the picture frame.

I don't know why I was crying. I had already cried too much from simply missing him. It wasn't because I missed being able to hold him. It was because a part of me, somewhere in the back of my mind… I knew Eleanor could be right.

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading this story and all the feedback and support. This has been one of my favorite chapters to write so far so I hope you all enjoy it! I'll try to have an update up soon. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **\- xlovelylunax**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **1945**

It had been several months since that lunch with my family. I had seen them in November over Thanksgiving and Christmas when we all went to Thomas' house in the suburbs. We had made amends but there was still unaddressed tension. It was now close to the end of January. Snow blanketed the city and it always seemed to be cold.

I hadn't heard from Steve or Bucky in a while which kind of scared me but I tried to push the thought to the back of my mind. I was starting to accept the fact that the war might not be over for a while.

I relished in the feeling of the heat from inside my apartment building surrounding me as I stepped inside from the cold January air. I huddled closer into my jacket and pretended to ignore the odd looks I was receiving from the staff. I ducked my head and made my way to the elevator. I pressed the call button and kept my back turned from the lobby while I waited. Jonathan, the attendant, opened the doors and I quickly stepped inside. He was new and I hadn't seen him in the elevator much so I told him to the floor to go to. I stood in silence and leaned against the padded walls, waiting for the elevator to reach my floor. As soon as the doors opened I stepped out and thanked the attendant. My eyes remained stuck to the ground until I made the final turn to reach my apartment. I lifted my eyes and saw a figure hunched over, leaning against the wall adjacent to my door. I stopped in my tracks as I immediately recognized the person. Their familiar blonde hair always stuck out. "Steve?" I asked incredulously.

The person snapped their head to look at me and I discovered I was correct. He pushed himself off the wall and turned to face me. I hardly noticed the expression on his face. It was one of caution and worry. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around my long-time-best-friend's shoulders. It was a second before I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. He squeezed tightly and I buried my face in his shoulder. My heart rate fluttered with anticipation. I had to stand on my toes to be less than a head shorter than him.

I pulled away with a grin on my face and an expression on his that sharply contrasted mine. "What are you doing here? Where's Bucky?" I questioned quickly. Steve's face fell and he remained silent. His eyes flicked to the ground and my stomach dropped. His silence said more than anything else. "Steve?" I questioned again.

"I'm sorry, Violet." He said quietly. My breath hitched and my knees went weak. I remained still, hoping that maybe this would all turn out to be a joke or maybe my ears were deceiving me.

"W-what are you… t-talking about?" I stammered feeling tears pool in my eyes.

"Maybe we should go inside." Steve said with concern in his tone. I reluctantly obliged and tried to fit the key inside the lock. My hands shook violently and I was unable to open the door. Steve grabbed my hand and took the key, swinging the door open. He put a hand on my back and led me inside the apartment. He led me over to the couch and I sat down, sinking into the cushions. "Please tell me he's okay." I sighed in vain.

Steve sat next to me and gave me a solemn look. "I can't say that 'cause it's not true." He said grabbing my hand.

"Is he going to be?" I pushed, refusing to give up on this.

Steve shook his head again. "I can't say that either."

I felt a tear escape from it's confines followed by several quiet ones. "What happened?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We were on a mission to capture one of HYRDA's top scientists, Arnim Zola. He was on a train in the mountains so I brought Bucky and a few of the other Howling Commandos onto the train. There were soldier on board. One of them pursued Bucky and blew a hole in the side of the train. He fell through the side and grabbed the side but… I couldn't get to him in time. He fell into a ravine and…" He recalled with a slight hint of guilt in his voice.

I shook my head and let it fall into my hands. I felt a sob wrack my body. "Violet." Steve said softly. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I cried softly into the palms of my hand.

"I can't believe this." I cried. I felt Steve rest his chin on the top of my head and rub his hand soothingly over my back.

We stayed like this for what seemed like hours. I continually sobbed into his chest until my eyes ran dry and I felt sick from all the crying. I leaned away from Steve's tear-stained chest and leant back into the couch cushions. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Vi." Steve said solemnly with his brows knit together in concern.

"I'd rather it be you than anyone else." I shrugged. "Did you come all the way out here to tell me this?" I questioned.

Steve nodded. "You two are my best friends and I thought you deserved to know from someone who would actually know what you're going through."

"I appreciate it." I said.

"I do have to go back. In an hour I'm meeting Colonel Phillips and Peggy at the docks." He explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Go be the hero." I said with a slight sniff.

"I'll try to be back as soon as I can." He said remorsefully. "I hate leaving you here. Let me at least take you to Eleanor's apartment." He offered a hand to help me stand. I nodded silently. I had written him and Bucky about Eleanor moving back to the city which explained how he knew.

I grabbed my purse and keys and locked the door as Steve ushered me outside the once comforting apartment. He lead me out to the sidewalk and hailed a taxi. The whole time I felt that at any minute I could collapse into a puddle of tears. Maybe it was the fact that I had been through this once before and it still felt like the same thing was going to happen and Steve would tell me that it wasn't true but I knew, deep down, that wasn't true and the reality could not be avoided. I told the cabbie the address of my sister's apartment and sat in silence with my head leaning on Steve's shoulder as we rode in silence. The car stopped as we arrived at the building and Steve handed the cabbie some money. I hardly noticed him walk around to my side of the car and pop open the door. He offered a hand and helped me out of the cab. Within seconds the car rolled away, leaving us alone in the middle of the street. He started guiding me toward the doors but stopped short just in front of them. He turned to face me and brought me into a hug.

"I think I should go meet them now. I'll be back as soon as possible. Okay, Vi?" He asked holding me at arms length. I nodded and pulled him back into a hug.

"I'll see you, Steve." I said quietly.

"I'll see you, Violet." He responded. With that he pulled away and turned on his heel before heading the opposite direction. I turned and walked into the familiar building, heading up the elevator, and stopping in front of my sister's door. I hesitantly knocked three times and waited for a response. The door swung open revealing Henry standing behind the door.

"Violet? What are you doing here?" He questioned. "I mean, it's lovely to see you." He added nervously.

"Is…" I sniffed between words, "Eleanor… here?"

"Yeah, hold on a moment." He gently closed the door. Within seconds the door swung open again revealing my sister standing behind it with a worried expression on her face. Her mouth settled into a frown and her eyebrows set back in sadness. There seemed to be an unspoken understanding.

"Is it…" she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Bucky?" I finished for her. She nodded in response. She stepped outside the door and pulled me into a hug, immediately starting to rub my back soothingly. I regressed back to tears and tucked my head into my older sister's shoulder. We stood like this for about five minutes before she lead me into the apartment. The smell of freshly baked cookies and honey filled my nose but for some reason the smell of my mother's recipe felt foreign to me. The sight of my sister's face felt foreign. Everything was strange and I didn't feel comfortable no matter what. I shifted around uncomfortably as my sister sat me on her bed and tucked my head into my hands.

"I know this is definitely not what you want to hear right now, but everything's going to be okay." Eleanor said pulling me into her side.

I held my hand in my lap and twisted the diamond ring that sat on my ring finger. I paused before responding. I spoke quietly, "I hope so."

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for reading this new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it; it's certainly a very emotional one. I thought it would be good to add in a bit about Steve going back to New York for a few hours to talk to Violet to make it more personal. Let me know what you all think! Please keep reviewing/favoriting/and following; it really helps me know what you all want to see in the story and what you think of what has happened so far. I appreciate all of you reading and supporting this story so much! The next chapter will be up soon. See you all in the next chapter!**

 **-xlovelylunax**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **1946**

It had been a year since Bucky fell from the train. A year since the plane Steve was piloting went down somewhere in the ocean and was presumed dead. A year since I cut ties from practically everyone in my life. I tried to spend time with my friends but all they ever seemed to talk about what how disappointed they were that they never got to see me get married, as if I wasn't disappointed myself. Every time I see my family they always seem to talk about how I should put myself out there and move on, as if it was that easy. Every time I stepped outside my four walls I felt alone.

There were funerals for Steve and Bucky. Bucky's mother, whom we hardly every saw, was there along with his siblings. We all sat together and cried softly into our handkerchiefs. I gave a eulogy but didn't share half of what I was feeling, mostly because I couldn't put that half of my emotions into words. I didn't move out of the apartment and everyone questioned why but every time I would just brush it off and give a response about how it made me feel safe when in reality it was because I had sacrificed so much to try to get back to my normal life, this was not one of those things. I put all the pictures of Bucky and I in the compartment in the closet with my dress and wore my engagement ring around a chain everyday.

After about a year I started to put myself out there more. I had gone on a few dates but that was mostly to appease my friends and parents. I picked up more shifts at work to distract myself. Nothing seemed to work. I still thought about Steve and Bucky every day. Steve was my best friend, and Bucky was not only that but the love of my life. Time is supposed to heal all wounds, but I guess there were some that had no remedy.

I huffed a sigh of relief as I walked through the doors of my apartment and set my heavy bag down on the kitchen table. The sound of my kitten heels clicking on the tile rung through the apartment but was cut off once I stepped on the beige carpet. I fell backwards onto the couch and closed my eyes. My fingers pressed against my temples, relieving some of the immense pressure that had built up from stress over the day.

I felt myself start to slip into unconsciousness due to the fatigue that had built up over the course of the day. It was one of those sleeps where you weren't fully asleep and you were vaguely aware of your surroundings but I fell into a dream. I dreamt of myself standing on the docks waiting for a large ship full of soldiers to pull into the harbor.

 _I stood amongst a crowd of women and children who were all in the same situation as me. The ship pulled up to the dock and stopped. Soldiers started unloading off the gangplank and were met by family, wives, significant others, everyone. I was left standing alone after the crowd had dissipated and left with whomever they came to meet. My face fell as I saw what appeared to be the last of the soldier step off the ship. Bucky wasn't there but the rest of his battalion was._

 _I turned to walk away, but vaguely heard someone call my name. I turned and saw my fiancee step off the ship, looking exactly the way he looked the last time I saw him. A grin spread across my face and I rushed to meet him. He stood at the bottom of the gangplank with open arms. I rushed into them but was not met with the feeling of Bucky's arms wrapping around me. I ended up several steps behind him. I turned and saw him with a confused look that mirrored my own. I tried grabbing his hand but my hand passed right through his. Tears welled in my eyes and Bucky's face settled into a solemn expression. His mouth set into a straight line. I watched in horror as Bucky faded away, blowing away like sand._

I was pulled out of my dream by a knock on the door. I sat straight up and felt tears welled in my eyes. I had this dream often but every time Bucky was there to hold me and it felt like he was really there. I sat for a second before hearing the knock again. I pulled myself out of my sleepy state and walked over to the door. I smoothed my hair and dress before pulling the door open. Behind the door stood two tall men dressed in suits. They had identical hair cuts and looked extremely professional and intimidating.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" I asked cautiously staying inside the doorframe.

"Are you Violet Brooks?" The man on the left asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" I questioned with a somewhat demanding tone.

"I'm Abram and this is Varick." The man on the left spoke again in a heavy accent.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" I practically demanded.

"We are here regarding your fiancée James Buchanan Barnes." Varick spoke for the first time. I raised my brows, indicating for him to continue. "We have a way that you can see him again."

I paused for a second, feeling anger swell in my chest. "Do you think this is funny? Is this a joke?" I questioned with pure fury creeping into my voice.

"I'm sorry?" Abram half asked and half apologized.

"My fiancée died in the war. Now if you'll please excuse me…" I started to close the door but felt it stop. Varick had stuck his foot in the doorjamb, preventing me from closing it.

"Please, ma'am. If you'll just give us a moment to explain." Varick pleaded.

I considered for a second before letting the door swing open again. "You have a minute to explain." I informed them not letting them step inside.

"We are from HYDRA. We know you have been lead to believe your fiancee died after falling from a train but that is only the surface of the truth. Shortly after he fell he was found by Soviet Soldiers, barely alive. They brought him in and stabilized him but he lost his arm in the accident. Since then he has been turned over to us and our renowned head scientist, Dr. Arnim Zola has been assigned to design a fully functional prosthetic arm. We were sent to bring you to Russia because Zola thought you would want to be the one there to bring him back to New York." Abram explained. I stood in shock. My jaw was completely slack and a million thoughts were racing through my mind.

"I thought HYRDA was the reason he fell from the train in the first place." I questioned. "He supposedly died because of Zola. I've spent the last year mourning because of him."

"Ma'am, we are aware of the circumstances but we thought that the thought of seeing your fiancee again would overshadow Zola's history." Varick said suddenly very serious.

I paused to consider for a minute. We stood there in complete silence for a drawn out amount of time. "Fine, I'll come with you." I finally answered. Their faces remained monotonous.

"Pack a bag. We'll be leaving in three hours." Abram informed me. They pushed their way into the apartment and I stood in disbelief. I pulled myself out of that state and walked into the bedroom. Millions of thoughts and emotions ran through my mind as I packed as much as I could in one suitcase. As I closed the lid to my suitcase and flipped the clasps closed I realized, I would finally see Bucky again.

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry this update took so long. I recently got re-inspired to upload and write this story again so stay tuned for that! I'm going on vacation in a few days and I can write a lot on the plane so I'm looking forward to that and organizing my ideas for the outline of the story and how to put them together. As always, please review and follow and all that good stuff if you're enjoying the story! It really inspires me to write more and let's me know if you guys are enjoying the story as well as gives me helpful criticism! Thank you all so much for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter! xoxo**

 **\- xlovelylunax**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 ** _Bucky's POV_**

Everyday I awoke to the same sight. It was the sight of ugly gray, slab concrete walls with matching floors, a single light hanging in the middle of the ceiling, a single window with steel bars covering the windows, and a steel door blocking any escape. The bad part about being held captive in the Soviet Union is that it always seems to be freezing. Well, not the only bad part, but it was quite overwhelming. The only time anyone ever came to speak to me was to bring me the poor excuse for a meal or to put me to work, despite the fact that I only had one arm.

So when I was awoken in the early hours of the morning by the sound of the steel door to my cell sliding open I was severely confused. Two guards walked into the cell followed by a short, somewhat stout man with a round face and wire framed glasses perched on his nose. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen him before. I sat up on the extremely uncomfortable cot and threw the thin sheet off my legs.

"Barnes, stand." The soldier to the left of the mysterious man ordered. I rolled my eyes before slowly standing and leaning against the cold wall.

"Sergeant Barnes. I am doctor Arnim Zola." The man spoke in a heavy accent. That's when it clicked. Zola was the one that was on the train… that I fell off of into a ravine.

"Okay." I shrugged trying to hide the anger building in my chest.

"I have come to offer you an opportunity." The man said simply taking a few steps toward me.

"I'm listening." I said, still not fully invested.

"We have developed new technologies that we would like to offer you." He smiled slightly, obviously trying to intrigue me. "We understand that you lost your arm in an accident about two years ago and we have developed a fully functional prosthetic arm."

"And you want to offer this to me?" I questioned knowing that there had to be a catch somewhere in this situation.

"Yes, Mr. Barnes. I understand you lost your arm after trying to capture me. I have served my time and I am a changed man." Zola said with a sly smile.

"Okay, and, hypothetically, if I were to accept your offer what would this entail?" I asked with my interest piqued.

"We would bring you to a secluded facility where you would undergo one procedure to remove the remainder of your arm up to the shoulder and another to attach the prosthetic." Zola explained suddenly sounding very scientific. "So, what do you say Sergeant Barnes?"

I took a moment to consider it. I was shocked. I had been here for almost two years and never been offered any means of leaving. This might be my only chance. "What happens after the surgery?"

"You're free to go." Zola said as if it was supposed to be obvious.

I stopped to consider for a minute before making my final decision. "Okay, I'll do it." I stated simply.

Zola's face lifted into a large grin for a moment before returning to it's usual resting state. "Very well. We will leave immediately." Zola proclaimed. The two guards walked over to me and grabbed me by my arm. They pushed me toward the door and out of the prison that was only inhabited by prisoners captured during the war. There weren't many because most of them had been released and claimed. To my knowledge everyone that I knew in New York has no idea of… well my current state.

I was pushed into a car and we drove for hours before finally reaching their secret facility. It was in the middle of the mountains that were covering in eternal snow. The room they kept me in was certainly nicer than my cell.

A day before the initial surgery to remove the rest of my arm Zola came into my room with some other men to take some measurements to make sure the prosthetic would fit properly. Once that was finished Zola stayed behind and sat at the table in the corner of the room. He had a large file sitting in front of him and he kept eyeing me suspiciously as he read over it.

"Can I help you, Zola?" I inquired, finally addressing his constant stares.

"Oh nothing, Sergeant Barnes." He said simply, standing up and exiting the room.

The next day I lay in a hospital bed, being prepped for surgery. Zola entered the room and sat in a chair next to the hospital bed. "May I ask you some questions, Sergeant Barnes?"

"Yes." I answered simply shifting in the bed as the nurses checked my pulse and such.

"You grew up in New York, yes?" He asked looking down at the file.

"Yes, I did."

"Alongside Steve Rogers?"

"Yes."

"Now, were you married, seeing anyone, engaged maybe?" Zola pried.

"I was engaged." I answered cautiously, not understanding what this had anything to do with the surgery.

"To a Violet Brooks, am I correct?" He asked with a somewhat dark tone.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I questioned starting to become agitated.

"Just answer the questions, Barnes. It will go by quicker that way." He practically demanded.

"Leave her out of this." I practically growled at him. I started to sit up but a nurse quickly pushed me back down and gave me a look of warning.

"Just answer yes or no to the questions I ask and you will be out of surgery before you know it." He demanded. My teeth clenched together and my jaw set firmly waiting for him to continue. "How old is Violet?"

I took a moment to think before answering through clenched teeth, "26."

"Does your fiancee know that you are still alive?" Zola continued. I shook my head in response. "When was the last time you had any contact with her?"

"What do any of these questions have to do with the surgery, Zola?" I demanded. I sat up again and the nurses tried to restrain me but I shook out of their grasps and it was my turn to send them a cautionary look. They stepped away and shrunk away slightly.

Zola remained silent, writing things in another language that I could not decipher. He finally looked up from his file and closed it with a pleased expression on his face. "I think I've found the perfect match." He said finally before standing.

"What do you mean?" I demanded. I made a move to grab him but the guards that had been posted in either corner of the room behind the bed grabbed my shoulders and held me back. "Leave Violet alone!" I yelled watching two new officers who Zola addressed as Abram and Varick enter the room.

"Retrieve Violet from New York and bring her here. Then the surgery can begin and we can finally see some results." Zola informed them. Anger erupted inside me and I tried to pounce at Zola but a guard stuck me with something and pushed me back down. I looked over and saw it was a syringe filled with what I was assuming to be a sedative because I suddenly became very tired.

"What are you doing?" I questioned feeling myself grow more and more tired by the second.

"Let's just say, there's always a catch." Zola said with an evil smile before turning and leaving the room and I felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter from Bucky's perspective! It was really fun to try to write from his point of view and I hope you all like how it came out! Don't forget to follow and leave a review if you like this chapter, it really helps encourage me to write more and update quicker! Thank you all so much for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **\- Nearlybandoms**


End file.
